Holiday Spirit
by Puggy-Robin
Summary: You gotta love the hoildays... He'll be chasing this guy all year. Jean met Marco at a party, but never got his number. What will Jean do? And what will happen when he meets the guy of his dreams again? Marco's got game! Now rated M for the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Jean wasn't the most adventurous of people, but he did have friends and those friends always invited him out to places and to meet people he had no interest in. So here he was at a strange Easter party. At such parties, you would usually find children running around, searching for the eggs the "Easter Bunny" had left behind. Yet, at this party, you could only see drunken adults galloping around in search of their next shot. Did the Easter Shot Bunny exist? Apparently so.

He rolled his eyes in disapproval and earned a laugh from someone standing close by.

He was slightly taller than Jean , with scruffy brown hair and adorable freckles littering his childlike cheeks. His brown eyes twinkled in delight as he regarded a grumpy looking Jean.

Jean gave a little nervous smile in return, earning a bigger smile from the other man.

His heart beat a little faster than it should have, and he stared at his toes, thinking that he probably looked like a stuck up kind of person. He wasn't. He just didn't see the point in getting plastered every weekend and waking up with a head that hurt so much, he just wished that the world would end.

"What is it about people, that makes them think drinking large amounts of alcohol is the only way to have fun?" the other man mused happily. Jean blushed, was this guy actually talking to him? Did this guy really have the same opinion as him? Did that man's voice really sound like smooth caramel? Or was Jean's mind playing tricks on him?

"I really don't know." he answered weakly, scratching the back of his neck. Now Jean being Jean, he wasn't socially inept and he definitely had no problems speaking his mind. His friends called him callous and crude, on the account of him being stupidly straight forward, _all the god damn time_. Yet, right now, at this moment, his bumped up self pride and general stand offish attitude eluded him. He just continued to stare at the ground as the gorgeous man, in Jean's opinion, continued to smile widely at him.

"Hi. I'm Marco by the way." he said walking up to Jean with an outstretched hand, still smiling.

Jean took his hand and shook it, hoping that his wasn't as sweaty as he thought it was.

"J-Jean." he stuttered nervously. Jean wasn't narcissistic, but he wasn't modest either. He was a realist, he knew he wasn't bad looking. He'd had lots of girlfriends, and boyfriends, all of them perfectly happy to have him on their arm and show off his handsome self. All that being said, when comparing himself to this man, he had to back down and give him the number one pedestal. Jean thought he looked amazing. He was tall and lean, his clothes fit him perfectly, tight and loose in all the right places. And that smile… well that smile had Jean's nether regions begging for more.

"Well Jean, it's nice to meet you." he beamed, making Jean's insides flutter.

"Yeah, you too." he said, trying to smile back, but not really succeeding.

"So, your not taking part in this…" he pointed at the stumbling participants."…game?"

Jean snorted in contempt. He immediately regretted it. _Way to go an embarrass yourself Jean. _

"I'd rather wake up feeling good tomorrow, if you know what I mean." he said hurriedly, trying to cover up the snort, his cheeks feeling warmer than he would have liked.

"Yeah, me too. I guess we're the only sensible people here." Marco smiled, his voice so kind and warm, Jean didn't even think he'd noticed the snort. Every time, he'd done that in front of his friends, they all called him a horse. Bit mean, but he didn't care. He was probably snorting at something stupid they'd said anyway, so what did it matter.

"Sensible is my middle name." he joked, hating himself for saying something so old hat.

Marco laughed loudly and Jean's stomach dropped. _You're making a fool of yourself Jean. _

"Is that so?" Marco breathed, tears forming in his eyes. Jean just smiled weakly back. Of course it wasn't true. Jean had done plenty of stupid things during his life, and hypocritically, he had done many of those things when he was drunk.

"So, what's your middle name?" Jean said, trying to get the attention off of him, staring at his feet to hide his forming blush.

"Me?" Marco chuckled. "I don't have one. Not even a funny one." he said smiling as Jean peered up at him cutely.

"Oh." Jean nodded, peering around himself, lost for words. His mind went blank when he looked at the man beside him, not even able to think of something to talk about. He was so good looking Jean ceased to function.

A silence fell, leaving them standing around, Marco rocking back and forth on his heels awkwardly and Jean gnawing at his lower lip.

"So..." Marco piped up, making Jean start. He smiled down at him sweetly as Jean's cheeks flared. "…If you don't like drinking, why are you here?"

"Friends made me come." he said, pouting dramatically. "You?"

"Same." Marco smiled with a shrug of his shoulders. Jean watched as his shoulders rolled with glorious ease and found his stomach fluttering happily.

"Yeah, they just love taking me out of my comfort zone." he sighed distractedly.

"You look pretty comfy to me." Marco grinned lecherously, his eyes glittering with curiosity.

Jean giggled uncharacteristically. The sound of it making him cringe inwardly. _Seriously, how stupid are you going to make yourself look Jean?_

The way Marco looked at him made his spin tingle and his cheeks go abnormally rosy. He would happily let that man stare at him for eternity and he would stare right back, because, oh god was he gorgeous.

He was bigger than Jean, not only in height but in body. His muscles were more defined than his, especially his arms. Oh god those arms. What Jean wouldn't give to be wrapped up in those arms. To be held tightly to that big manly chest, with those long fingers stroking their way up and down his back.

Jean hummed at the thought, but was brought back to reality as Marco chuckled down at him. Jean's stomach flipped. _You're acting like a love struck school girl Jean. Stop it, you're already weird enough._

"Extremely comfy." Marco added silkily. His voice making Jeans insides hitch.

Jean looked up at him, a blush tinting his high cheek bones. The man's laugh and the man's voice were like drizzled honey and his eyes twinkled mischievously.

Did this man even know what his was saying? What Jean might and would definitely _do _to get with a guy like him.

He was the best thing Jean had ever seen. He had a perfect personality, unlike Jean. He was kind and funny, probably supportive to those who felt down, and Jean did get down about a lot of things. Just standing next to him made him warm and fuzzy.

Yep, Jean could definitely fall for Marco.

His gorgeous freckles, his sexy voice, those big rough looking hands, that Jean would bet felt like melting butter on his skin. Jean could just swoon right here and now, and was about too, when he heard someone wailing his name from across the large garden.

Connie Springer.

_Damn you Connie!_

"JEAN!" he shouted, stumbling forward and holding his stomach.

Jean groaned mentally, _way to go Connie, just ruin everything._

"Jean, help me. I think I'm going to die." he moaned dramatically, waddling closer.

"Well, go die somewhere else." he hissed back, smiling awkwardly at Marco. So far Jean had been nothing but a bumbling idiot, that Marco had taking a liking to, but now that he was faced with Connie and his bad timing, straight forward Jean was making a comeback. _Well, that's it. Marco's going to be put right off if you don't fake it._ But that meant being nice to Connie.

Marco smiled warmly back at him, as Connie decided to fall into Jean, nearly toppling them over.

"Damn it Connie. How much have you had?" he said, trying his best to sound concerned instead of pissed off.

"Too much. I'm going to hurl." he moaned.

"Oh god." Jean exclaimed, hurriedly pointing Connie away from him and pushing him towards the large house. "We need to find a toilet and fast." he grimaced. "Sorry, I have to deal with…" Jean pointed at a greenish coloured Connie.

"No, go right ahead." Marco laughed sympathetically, holding up his hands. "We'll talk later." he smiled.

Jean smiled back happily and sighed in relief. _Yeah, later. I cant wait._

"Jean…" Connie whined.

"Ok buddy, lets go." he smiled his goodbye to Marco and hastily led Connie to a place where he could evacuate his stomach.

After fifteen minutes of standing beside a retching Connie, trying not to overwhelmed by a sour smell, you only ever smell when someone else throws up, Jean finally managed to get back downstairs and out into the fresh air.

Connie needed to be taken home, and for some reason, that duty had fallen on him, but he wasn't going to leave without first seeing Marco again and getting his number.

Yet, when he got outside, Marco was nowhere to be seen. He looked, and by god did Jean look, but he couldn't find him anywhere. He even asked Berthold, but to no avail. All he got was a: "Sorry jean, I don't even know anyone called Marco."

Eventually Jean gave up and dragged a sorry looking Connie to his car and drive off, feeling pretty pissed off.

"Sorry Jean, I didn't mean to make you leave so soon." slurred Connie, his face pressed against the cool glass of the car window.

"You best be! You owe me big for this Connie! I mean it!" Jean growled, as his car dawdled down the road.

_Damn. Where the hell did you go Marco? You said we'd talk later. _

Jean sighed in resignation. _Maybe he just wasn't that into you. _Jean felt like shit.

**New chapter soon. Hopefully. Please review and let me know what you think. xxx Nerd Out xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

It had already been six months. Six whole months since the Easter party. Six whole months since he had met Marco. Six whole months of going to every party he was invited to, with the hope that he would meet him again. No such luck though. It had also been six whole months of Jean moping around and snapping at people bitterly, especially at Connie. _It's a good job Connie doesn't give a damn._

It was now October, and that meant Halloween. Jean actually liked Halloween, so he was looking forward to it. Even if Connie had somehow twisted his arm and got him to agree to the most stupid costume ever.

A horse. _A horse! Damn it all._

The reason behind the costume… well, that was Connie's idea. Sometime in the past few months, Jean and his friends had started hanging around with some new people. They were nice and kind of cool. All except one that is. Said person and Jean got on like a house on fire… meaning, you could see the flames of pure hatred that they spat at each other.

His name was Eren Jaeger. _Eren Fucking Jaeger. _He thought and frequently said that Jean had a face like a horse. So, Connie thought it would be funny to play on that and get him to dress like one for Halloween, with Connie as his ass, which Jean thought was appropriate, seeing as Connie was, in fact, an ass.

Jean stood at the bar, staring into his drink, which he could only describe as toxic waste in a glass. It was bright green and seemed to glow in the light, _but it tastes good and that's what matters. _

He sighed irritably. As much as he loved this particular holiday, he wasn't enjoying himself. Here he was, stood in a grungy bar, that stank of stale beer and sweat, dressed in brown furry dungarees. His hair was a matted mess, from part of his costumes that was supposed to be the head. It didn't much look like a horse, but according to Eren, it looked just like him.

"Hey Jean. You're supposed to wear a costume, where is it?" he'd laughed, and almost got punched in the face. Fortunately for him, Connie, Jean's current ass, had held him back, leaving his clenched fist just a few inches short of Eren's smug face.

A fight between the two of them had nearly broken out, but their now giant group of friends had managed to pull them apart and separate them.

So, here he was, stood in this shitty bar, in a shitty outfit, having a shitty time.

"Why the hell am I still here?" He groaned to himself, downing his colourful drink in one. _Screw it, I'm going to get pissed, hangover be damned!_

He signalled the bartender for another drink and downed that one too.

He ordered another and put it to his lips with the same thought in mind, when someone suddenly appeared beside him. He looked up at them with a bored expression and… _Jesus Christ. It's Marco. And dressed as Jesus Christ. What the…_

His mouth gapped open.

"Hey there Mr Sensible." he smirked.

Marco's freckles and delicious eyes peered out at Jean from a fake beard. _It's Marco! IT'S FUCKING MARCO! _

"It's actually Kirstein. Sensible, is just my middle name." he retorted quickly, taking in the surprise appearance of his one true love. _One true love huh? Yeah, get real Jean._

"Well, you're not being all that sensible tonight, huh?" he said pointing at Jean's third drink.

Jean snorted, and he didn't even care if he embarrassed himself. Maybe it was the drink or maybe it was his mood. Either way, he just didn't give a damn.

"Well, I changed it to "I don't give a shit", and trust me when I say, it suits me far better than sensible." he scoffed, still stunned by Marco's magical appearance.

Marco laughed heartily, his smile wide, even if it was slightly hidden by the beard. His laugh vibrated in Jean's stomach, making the butterflies dance.

So, Marco was dressed as Jesus, and a beautiful, freckled Jesus at that. If Jesus had looked like that, maybe Jean would have gone to church once and a while. Still, he doubted the church would have wanted him there, he also didn't think crushing on Jesus was the _done_ thing.

Six whole months and he was finally reunited with Marco. He was so happy, yet, he couldn't shake his mood.

He was dressed like a horse for god sake, he felt stupid.

"So, what are you supposed to be?" Marco asked, looking a little confused. Jean thought he looked cute.

"A horse." he deadpanned, pointing at the horse head, sitting quietly beside him on the bar. Marco nodded his head with a smile, taking in Jean's appearance.

"I see." he grinned, still looking Jean up and down. He didn't hide the fact that he was checking him out, he didn't want to.

Jean blush slightly, the alcohol in his stomach swishing around with his butterflies and making him giddy. He was trying his hardest not to giggle like a little girl.

"I'm Jesus, in case you were wondering." Marco smiled gorgeously.

He wasn't wondering. It was obvious, if those sandals were anything to go by. He really seemed to have gone all out for this. Perhaps he liked Halloween as much as Jean did.

"Yeah and I bet you're a _real_ saint." Jean scoffed.

His stomach twisted as Marco raised a quizzical brow at Jean's pissy tone. He felt bad, he could see Marco asking himself what he had done wrong. _Not a damn thing, I'm sorry._ The poor guy only knew him as a babbling idiot, not a snarky bitch, _which you definitely are Jean. _

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." he breathed, his shoulders slumping. "It's just… as glad as I am to see you again…" he smiled weakly, peering apologetically up at him. "…I'm not really in the best of moods right now." his cheeks glowed with embarrassment as he explained.

"You're glad to see me?" he asked, the smile returning to his face with a cocky flare.

Jean glared at him playfully, _is that the only thing you heard?_

"Yeah, I guess I am." he sang, tilting his head to the side cutely and gazing into Marco's twinkling eyes. _Gees, just standing next to him makes me feel better._

This time it was Marco's stomach that turn tricks. Jean looked fantastic, his hair all messy, his skin shining slightly from sweat. The tight white t-shirt clinging to his lithe frame even more due to his damp skin and his lopsided grin, which some people probably found harsh and standoffish, seemed warm and inviting and super sexy.

Marco coughed, trying to change the subject and avoid his cheeks turning that shade of embarrassing pink.

"So, why a horse?" he asked, regretting it instantly, as Jean's smiled faded.

"Because apparently I look like one. Much to people's amusement." he answered with a fake smile and took a huge gulp of his bright green beverage.

Marco didn't agree in the slightest.  
"Well then, you must be a thorough bred." he flirted, his eyes mischievous. If Jean was a horse, then he _really _was Jesus.

Jean laughed coldly, taking another gulp of his drink.

"Sarcasm isn't cute you know." he huffed.

"I wasn't being sarcastic." Marco smiled lecherously, looking Jean up and down once more, biting his lip in approval.

Jean chuckled, his cheeks burning up. He sighed, shaking his head and looked up at him. _Why marco…_

"Why Marco? Why are you so damn perfect?" he smiled sweetly, slightly shocked that he had said such a thing.

Marco was shocked too. Perfect? Jean thought he was perfect? All he could do was laugh and scratch the back of his neck insecurely, peering at Jean with strange innocence.

_And you're super cute too._

Jean opened his mouth to talk, when he was interrupted by the one thing, and _thing _was the most appropriate word for it, he had hoped to avoid for the rest of the night.

"Hey Marco!" Eren Jaeger shouted loudly making Jean cringe inwardly. _Fucking Jaeger! Just great! _

"I see you've met horse face already." he said, indicating at Jean.

"Hey Eren." he replied sheepishly, as Jean glared at the new arrival.

"Ha! Don't mind him Marco old buddy. That's just his face." he sneered and Jean sneered back. "Hey Jean, why don't you go look for your ass, he's around here somewhere." he smirked, knowing full well he was pushing Jean's buttons.

"Sorry Eren, but I don't take orders from the village idiot!" he hissed.

"And who you calling an idiot, mule?" he shouted, squaring up to him. Jean was taller, but it didn't faze him.

All Jean wanted to do was hit him, but with Marco right there, what could he do? Nothing, that's what. Marco would be put off for sure, especially if Jean went and hit one of his friends. Still, Jean couldn't help but fan the flames.

"What? Does the idiot not understand?" he cooed dramtically, as if he were talking to a child. .

"What! You want to go, _Gene_!" he emphasised the mispronunciation of his name to try and rile him up. Jean just smiled down at him evilly, _try better you piss ant!_

"Aww, is it past the brat's bed time? You getting grumpy cause you're tired?" he pouted down at him.

Marco could see where this was going, and he didn't like it. Not one bit. He knew Eren and he knew you didn't want to be on his bad side when he flipped.

But he didn't know Jean, didn't know that Jean could hold his own, maybe even beat him.

"Now just…" Marco started, but stopped when Jean went in for the kill.

"Maybe we should find your mommy, so she can tuck you in." he lulled, patting Eren patronizingly on the shoulder. _Go find Mikasa and cry your little heart out, brat!_

Two things Marco knew about Eren.

One: don't piss him off.

Two: don't touch him once you have.

And Jean just did both.

Eren shook visibly with anger and Jean just smiled.

Marco was stunned and afraid for Jean. Afraid that, the pretty face he liked so much was about to get damaged, and just when things were looking up for them too.

He had be waiting six months for this meeting as well, and now it was going down the drain.

"Now now…" he tried to mediate, but then Eren flew at Jean and to Marco's surprise, Jean kept on smiling.

"You horse faced shit!" Eren shouted.

Jean just chuckled darkly, the sound of it making Marco's insides heat up.

Then suddenly, Eren flew backwards, and to Marco's surprise, it was because his face had connected with Jean's fist.

Eren went sprawling backwards, and into the arms of a burly blonde man. The man grabbed him quickly, and put him in a hold. Eren wasn't going anywhere now Reiner had hold of him, no matter how much he struggled.

"Just clam the hell down!" Reiner huffed deeply.

Everyone had seen the rising commotion and had reacted fast. Mikasa stood by Eren, shaking her head in disapproval, whilst little Armin flitted nervously close by.

Jean grinned mercilessly at a writhing Eren. All of their friends had bonded quickly and now they were like a elite team of soldiers. They all knew what to do and who to go to when problems arose. Those problems mainly being Jean and Eren related.

When shit hit the fan, Eren's friends held him back and Jean's held him back too. Although, that being said, Connie the ass and Sasha, his girlfriend, who was just as much an ass as he was, were far from helpful. They liked to egg them on, or worse join in.

Jean much preferred his more reliable friends, such as Ymir, the cold bitch, who he managed to get on really well with, _most likely because we're the same. _Then their was Berthold, who when he wasn't being nervous, was tall and imposing., also a voice of reason, and Jean needed that.

There were also others in the group, but they were pretty much useless, such as Christa who didn't like violence, so stayed clear of it, much to Ymir's approval. And there was Annie, who just didn't give a crap and let everyone get on with it. This big crazy ass group of friends worked well. Not including Eren and Jean.

Jean huffed, he'd done it now. He'd made a complete idiot of himself. He'd let Eren rile him. Still, he'd won this round for sure and thought it best to rub some salt in the little brat's wounds before he left.

His blossoming relationship with Marco was up in flames, and he blamed Eren.

"Hey Eren, seems I'm not the only one that forgot to wear a costume today. Maybe mommy Mikasa should do up the straps on that straight jacket of yours, and dump you back in the padded room where you belong." he sang spitefully.

Eren roared and wriggled violently in Reiner's arms, earning a him a few cusses from the man holding him.

Jean smirked evilly, and heard Sasha giggle beside him.

"Holy shit man, Eren's going to kill you." Connie breathed.

Jean looked at Marco, his face was blank and he looked like he didn't know what to do. _Damn you Jean._

"He can try." He scoffed back.

"Seriously dude, you know better than to piss him off." Connie berated him, which was unusual.

Jean gave him a death glare, making the smaller male cringe. Then suddenly Ymir, Sasha and Christa appeared by their side, fearing for Connie's safety, with words of warning and disapproval for them both.

Marco watched from afar, not sure what to do. He could see his friends calming Eren and knew he should be there too, but he could also see Jean and his friends, and they didn't seem to be making the situation any better. In fact, Jean seemed to be getting angrier.

And Jean was angry. _Seriously? What the hell guys?_

"Screw you!" he screamed at them. They all stared at him like he was insane and he could see Marco staring too. _Just wonderful. _Still, he didn't stop, he deserved to get his two cents worth. If Marco thought he was some insane, insensitive bastard, then so be it. He wasn't going to take this lying down

"I don't get why you're all giving me shit over this!" he yelled. "He was the one that started it!" he pointed towards a grimacing Eren. "And what? Because I decided to give a little back! Because I decided I wasn't going to let him walk all over me, like some little bitch, I'm the bad guy? Well screw that!" he screamed, ruffling his hair violently.

Marco watched him, his eyes never leaving Jean's stern features and gorgeous messy hair. _He's just too sexy for his own good, even when he's angry. _Marco smiled lightly, Jean's friends seriously didn't get what was happening, or how to handle him. Jean needed someone calm and understanding, someone who listened and didn't judge, someone who could take all that standoffish bravado with a grain a salt, _someone a little like me._ He chuckled to himself, Eren had found his match in Jean, he was no pushover. That being said, he could be really cute at times and _uber_ adorable.

"Well, fuck you guys! I'm going!" he shouted, throwing his horse head at Connie and storming off.

"Jean! Come back…" Connie shouted after him, knowing full well there was no chance that he would listen. "…oh boy." he sighed tiredly.

"Ah… I'll go talk to him." Marco interrupted, removing his beard. They all looked at him in shock. Not only did they not know who he was, but he actually _wanted_ to talk to Jean? He was in a foul mood, why would he _want_ to talk to him?

"Huh?" was all Connie could manage. Ymir on the other hand, started at him critically.

"And who are you?" she snarled, looking him up and down. She was tall, tanned and mean looking, and she scared Marco to death.

"Oh. Hi, I'm Marco." he strode towards them with a lazy smile, offering them his hand. Connie shook it happily, but Ymir regarded it with distain.

"Marco huh?" she said, meeting his eyes. "You wouldn't happen to be the Marco from Easter?" she asked, a little smirk forming on her lips.

"Yeah." he answered cautiously. Ymir smiled then and so did Sasha and Christa. Connie on the other hand, whooped loudly, fist pumping the air. "Okay then." Marco drawled.

"Well, you could go talk to him, but if you value your life, I wouldn't bother." she laughed.

"Nah, I think I'll be fine." he smiled brightly, liking this side of Ymir better. "Besides, you've got to risk it, to get the biscuit and Jean is one hell of a delicious looking biscuit." he chuckled, as he took in their stunned faces. Maybe they weren't privy to Jean's secrets charms, but he was, and he liked what he saw. He walked by them with a smile and made his way outside to find him.

He stood in the dark street, with flickering street lamps.

The moon was out and it shone down on Jean's dismal figure. Marco thought he was beautiful.

Marco watched him from the doorway, his arms were folded, to help against the cold and he gritted his teeth childishly.

He was sulking.

Marco hummed contentedly. He could watch him all day, but, he had to get down to business. If he didn't do this now, who knew when they would meet again. He didn't want to wait another six months.

"You're even cuter when you're sulking." He said deeply, sauntering over to him.

Jean shivered, not just from the cold, but from that rich honey voice that he loved so much.

He glared at the freckled man, determined to stay angry. He should be angry, everyone was going against him, and he hadn't done anything wrong. Ok, so he hit Eren and pissed him off more than was necessary, _but Eren started it! _

"You're not funny." he huffed.

"I wasn't trying to be." he smiled, coming to stand next to him. Jean looked away from him. He'd already shown the bitchy side of him, he didn't want to show his pathetic side as well.

"Look, you should just leave me alone." he whined.

"Are you cold?" Marco asked, ignoring him completely.

"Huh?" Jean squinted back.

"I said, are you cold?" he asked again with a smile so bright, it hurt Jean's eyes to look at it. _Seriously, is this guy a god?_

"Of course I'm cold!" he snapped, hating himself for being so immature.

Marco just continued to smile, making Jean hate himself more.

"Would you like to wear my robe…" he smirked now, and Jean wondered at what. "…because _Christ _it's warm." he finished, wiggling his eyebrows, letting his bad dad joke sink in. And sink in it did.

Jean visibly cringed and backed away with a grimace.

"That bad?" Marco sighed, scratching his neck, in that insecure way that made Jean's heart go crazy.

"Yeah." he breathed, nodding his heasd with a small smile. Marco laughed lightly, unsure of how to carry on.

"You've don't it again Magoo." Jean sighed, giving Marco a lopsided grin.

"What?" Marco tilted his head, confused and adorable.

"You really are perfect aren't you." he continued. "You just waltz over and make everything better." Jean smiled embarrassedly, huffing out a small laugh.

"Not as perfect as you." Marco spoke quietly, lightly brushing his fingers over Jean's exposed arm. If he hadn't already had Goosebumps from the cold, he _defiantly_ would have now.

"Smooth talker too." he blushed, shaking his head in disbelief. The taller man laughed.

Only moments ago he'd seen him punch his friend and have a massive hissy fit.

Yet, here he was, still making Jean fall absolutely and undeniably in love with him.

"I'm not a nice person Marco." Jean continued. "I…" Marco cut him off.

"I think differently." he smiled warmly, taking a step closer, so no more space remained between them. He rested his head against the side of Jean's, his breath ghosting over his ear and down his neck, making Jean loose track of his thoughts.

"But…" Jean started, Marco cutting him off again.

"No Jean. Everyone's entitled to their moods and Eren was being a jerk. There's no excuse for how he acted." he lulled, snaking his arm around Jean's trim waist, loving the feel of him in his arms.

Jean had to hold back a moan, as he was pulled into a hug. He was right. It _did_ feel great to be held to his chest. His hands _did_ feel like melted butter as they stroked his back.

He hummed happily, nuzzling into Marco's neck, feeling a smile on Marco's warm lips as he nuzzled him back.

"I know Eren, and that wasn't the first time he'd said that stuff to you. He probably had it coming." he added, lazily.

Jean giggled, not caring how weird it sounded.

"Yeah, he did." they both laughed, Marco's arms wrapping around him tighter. Jean loved it. _Never let go please._

That's when a bright yellow taxi pulled up and beeped loudly at them.

"Yeah, that's mine." Jean smiled, pulling away awkwardly.

"So you're leaving?" Marco deadpanned. Jean nodded sombrely, rubbing his cold arms. "I wish I could go with you, but I'm the designated driver tonight." he sighed.

"And, just who said you were invited?" Jean smirked.

"Admit it hot stuff, you definitely want me to go with you." he poked him in the chest cockily. Jean grinned mischievously back at him.

"Hot stuff? Which century were you born in?" he laughed.

"A good one." he replied, with mock superiority.

The taxi impatiently honked its horn again.

"I have to…" Jean indicated at the taxi.

"Yeah." Marco replied sadly.

Jean wandered over to the car and opened its door.

"Wait!" Marco shouted urgently.

"What is it?" he said, spinning back around.

"Your number. I don't have it." he said, rushing over to him.

"Oh." Jean smiled, but it faded as he realised he didn't have his phone. He'd managed to get some stranger to lend their's to him, for the taxi. 'I don't have my phone on me and I cant remember my number. I'm sorry." _Damn it Jean, you fool._

"No worries. I'll just get it off that Connie guy." he smiled. "That is, if you want me to have it. I mean, we were getting on so well and…" he babbled.

"Yeah, get it off Connie, but do it now before he gets to smashed." Jean butted in, his driver was getting impatient and he was really cold.

"Ok." Marco beamed. Jean smiled back and ducked into the car.

They waved at each other as the taxi drove away and Marco watched it till it was out of sight.

Things had gone well tonight, despite all the commotion.

The only thing left to do, was get Jean's number off of Connie and that would prove to be easier said than done.

**Phew… Finally got it done. Don't hate me for taking so long. I have an excuse, I really do. My laptop is broke, so I'm having to use someone else's. And I have to go to work also, which totally sucks. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Next chapter will be up as soon as it can. Christmas next. :D Eee!**


	3. Chapter 3

Three months this time. Not as bad as six, but it still sucked.

It was now December and they hadn't managed to get together, not even once. Surprisingly, Connie wasn't at fault this time, Marco had managed to get Jean's number off his drunken ass, but other things had gotten in the way.

Things like, Jean loosing his phone.

Things like, arranging a date, only to have one or the other cancel due to work related emergencies.

Things like, Marco's car not starting.

Things like, Marco's car getting a flat tire.

Things like, Marco's car… _Marco seriously needs a new car._

There were also things like, Jean's shitty immune system, he'd felt rotten for weeks, and, of course, family related catastrophes.

One day, everything seemed to be going their way, no car problems, no illness and no work. Then Jean opened his front door, only to be bombarded with his entire family. _Damn them!_

They wouldn't leave, and he couldn't exactly tell them to get lost because he had a hot date, and with a guy no less.

They knew he liked both men and women, but he'd never introduced them to any of his boyfriends. It just never felt right, considering his male partners were all manlier than he was. He'd be embarrassed. But, if things ever went right for him and Marco, he'd definitely be introducing them. Marco was _that_ important, and they hadn't even been on a real date yet.

Yet, despite that fact that they hadn't seen each other in three months, they'd been talking non stop. _The mobile phone is the best invention, ever! _

Just talking about their daily mishaps and the things they enjoyed, made Jean's stomach turn all fuzzy and warm inside.

He just loved hearing the sound of Marco's voice. It was so damn hot, Jean's knees would go weak as soon as he said hello.

Once Jean had called him early one morning, waking the poor heartthrob, his voice was all gravely and low, Jean nearly came in his pants, _no word of a lie._

Yes, Jean loved talking to Marco. _No, Jean just loves Marco._

So, three months down the line and it was nearly Christmas.

All hail the annual Christmas party.

Jean stood at a strange little bar, all polished wood and fitted beer taps. He giggled to himself as a bored looking barman passed him his drink. Although Connie was an ass, he was quite rich. He could afford this huge house, with all its lavish fittings. He could throw big expensive parties like it was nobodies business and he could even afford to hire staff for them. Even if it sounded a little "user" like, Jean liked having a rich friend, especially when that friend was Connie, who never let that money go to his head. Connie was fun to be with and he took care of the people around him, he was a nice guy, but Jean would never tell him that to his face. He was Jean after all.

Jean looked around at the masses of people. Everyone was here, Connie and Sasha were making their rounds, talking to the guests. Mikasa and Armin where sat on a big white couch talking quietly to themselves. He couldn't see Eren, but he could hear him. Jean groaned inwardly. Ymir and Christa were flirting in the corner, no surprise there, and the brand new pairing of Berthold and Reiner were also flirting idly close by. Jean found it strange, they were both so… big? Berthold was super tall and Reiner was built like a brick wall. He couldn't help but wonder who was the dominate one. Although, Berthold was one of his friends, and he knew he was quite shy and submissive, so…_Berts the bottom I guess._

There where some unfamiliar faces as well, a big group of people stood near the hallway. Three in particular stood out to him. There was a tall blonde guy, kind of good looking, with a straight back and a quiet, but friendly demeanour. Then, there was a small, dark haired man, his eyes where cold and he looked bored, still handsome in his own way though, and then there was a brown haired lady. She was loud and happy, often cracking jokes about the smaller man, but his facial expression never changed, much to her amusement.

He sighed to himself, this group of people just kept getting bigger and weirder. Not that he minded.

He just wished Marco would get here soon.

There was no sign of him yet, but there had been no messages to say he wouldn't be able to make it.

So, Jean just waited. If Marco didn't show, then Jean would be pissed. He'd tried to look his best for tonight, so he wouldn't have a repeat of Halloween, where he'd looked like crap.

He knew it was Christmas, but he wasn't going to wear a stupid festive jumper or anything that would make him look like an idiot. He wanted tonight to go well, he wanted to make a better impression than he had last time and that meant, looking nice and being nice. No fights, no getting drunk and _no _god damn horse costume.

He'd worn a nice fitted black suit, where it hitched in at the waist to give him some sort of figure. Not like a women's figure but, a man-ish figure, _if that makes sense?_ Just something to make him look tempting.

He smiled, he couldn't remember the last time he'd tried so hard to look good for someone. He also wondered how gorgeous Marco would look tonight, that guy could pull off anything. He could be dressed like a hobo and Jean would still like him.

His smile grew wider as he thought of Marco.

His smile, eyes creasing slightly at the corners, freckles dancing on his cheeks. His voice, low and sultry as he talked Jean's insides into a tizzy.

He would go on but, his thoughts were interrupted when someone spoke to him. He looked to his left to see…

"Jaeger?" he crooked a sceptical brow at him. He really didn't want to trade blows with him today. He just didn't. He needed to be nice, needed to _not _let Jaeger get to him.

"Sup horse face?" he chirped, a sickly smile forming on his face.

Jean took a deep breath, and decided to ignore the obvious dig. _This guy needs to start thinking of something new, horse face is getting a little old._

"Not much. You?" he drawled, taking a sip of his drink. Eren gave him a questioning look, wondering why he didn't take the bait. Jean almost laughed, he could understand his confusion, any other time and they'd already be at each others throats, baying for the others blood.

"Not much." Eren conceded with a pout.

An awkward moment passed, where the two of them stood, rocking on their heels, as words eluded them. _I guess there's not much to say when we're not insulting each other_ Jean mused_._

"So Eren, having fun?" Jean broke the silence, Eren obviously wanted something, or he would have left by now.

"Yeah, Christmas is awesome. Friends, booze and presents." he said, staring strangely into his drink. "It's the best."

Jean hummed his agreement, even if he thought the sentiment slightly childish.

After another few minutes of silence, Jean was beginning to get annoyed. Why was Eren still here? What did he want?

"Is there something you wanted to say or…" Jean prompted, holding back a snort as Eren's face scowled in thought.

"Yeah, there is." he said slowly, tapping the side of his drink with his index finger. _It's like he's nervous._

"Well, what is it?" Jean ground his teeth with impatience, resisting the urge to tap his foot at him.

Eren gnawed at his lip, thinking about the words before blurting them out. Eventually Eren's forward and abrasive nature got the better of him.

"So, you like Maco right?" he pointed at Jean like it was an accusation rather than a question.

"Yeah, why?" Jean asked defensively.

"Hmm, I don't know. I guess you just seem too high maintenance for him. The guy's had plenty of high maintenance boyfriends. I just don't want him to get hurt again. Especially by you horse face, he's my friend, yah know?" he twittered, oblivious to Jean feelings.

Jean sucked at his teeth, holding back a few profanities and curses.

"Ok…" Jean took a deep breath, he couldn't let this idiot get to him. "… ignoring the stupid nickname for a moment, what are you getting at?" he scoffed. "You think I'm going to hurt him? You're kidding right?" he cocked his head at Eren as if he were stupid, _and he is. _"Why would I do that, when he's like…" he threw his hand in the air dramatically. "… oh I don't know… the best thing ever!" Jean could hear himself, and he sounded patronizing, but he didn't give a damn.

"Best thing ever?" Eren repeated, a little taken back. "Well he may be, but you're…" he tried to continue but was cut off.

"Thank you Eren…" Marco's voice sounded behind them impatiently and they both spun around to see him glaring at them. "… but I think I should take it from here." he said, narrowing his gaze.

"Marco?" Eren swallowed hard, unsettled by his sudden appearance. "How long have you been here man?" he shifted nervously as Marco continued to glare at him.

"Long enough to hear your ridiculous ravings. Not good enough for me? Really?" he chirped falsely.

"Well…" Eren began.

"Just go find Armin!" he snapped. "You've done enough. I'm not going to let anyone ruin this one. Ok?"

Eren made a face like a sour child, but conceded and left to go find Armin.

Marco turned back to Jean, shaking his head with a twisted smile.

"Wow, friends huh…" he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck, just how Jean liked, making his stomach tighten.

Jean smiled back half heartedly, unfortunately letting what Eren had said get to him.

"… always sticking their noses in where they're not wanted. I mean, really… not good enough for me? Are they stupid?"

Jean huffed.

"They're just looking out for you, that's all." he smiled weakly.

Marco scoffed at him, he actually scoffed at him. "I'm a big boy Jean, I don't need them to look out for me." he retorted bitterly.

Jean smiled widely, Marco was acting pissy, it was a side of him Jean didn't know existed, but he liked it. _A lot._

"Besides…" Marco sighed. "…if there's anyone who's no good for someone, it's me…" he smiled awkwardly and moved closer. Close enough that he could reach out and touch Jean's fingers with little effort. And he did reach out, lightly caressing Jean's soft fingers with his, stroking them slowly, up and down. Jean's breath hitched in his throat, this man had to know what he was doing to him. He had to, how else could he make Jean feel like he was floating. "…also…" Marco continued, his voice low and velvety. "… "the best thing ever" is _you_, not me." he wrapped Jean's hand in his and smiled a crooked smile at Jean, who was blushing brightly.

_I can't believe he heard that._

Marco chuckled darkly, loving the little reactions Jean tried to hide.

"Merry Christmas Jean." he whispered, tightening his grip on Jean's hand.

Jean's insides dance, _like they always do when Marco's around._

"Merry Christmas Marco." he breathed, Marco's other hand travelling around his waist, sending shivers up his sides and lower. S_hit._

"MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU TWO!" Connie and Sasha shouted in unison, Nearly giving them heart attacks.

_Damn it Connie, you ass!_

"Hey…" Marco flashed them a fake smile, obviously annoyed at their timing and so was Jean he just wasn't as nice about it.

"Get lost you two. Now!" he snapped, glaring at Connie.

"Sorry guys, did we interrupt something?" He smirked, raising his brow. _You know you did you ass!_

"Well here…" Sasha giggled "… allow us to help." she said, brandishing, what Jean could only describe as a stick with mistletoe on it. _No, that's the only way to describe it._

"What's that?" Marco asked politely. Connie and Sasha beamed at one another.

"This…" Connie snatched the stick from Sasha's hand and held it up in the air proudly. "…is the Kiss Stick!"

Jean and Marco, stared at him blankly and Sasha giggled. _Oh, he's stupid._

"So, all I have to do is hold it over your heads and wa-lah! You two have to kiss." he winked at them.

"Tch." Jean grimaced.

"Huh." Marco licked his lips. "Well Connie, if you and your girl knew how to read the situation, we'd already be kissing." he sneered.

"Wha…" Jean blush profusely, staring wide eyed at Marco. _Did he really just say that? And boy, is he hot when he's moody._

"Well ok then." Connie clapped, feeling uncomfortable, but only because Marco was glaring at him.

"Well, we can fix that." Sasha smiled, snatching the Kiss Stick back and holding it above their heads.

"What? No, I'm not…" Jean tried to protest, but was suddenly pulled flat against Marco's chest and kissed hard on the lips. It was the best kiss Jean had ever had. _Yes, yes it was._

The world around him began to fade, leaving nothing but him and Marco.

Marco chuckled into it, his hands travelled around his waist, feeling up his back, stroking just underneath his shoulder blade and caressing the dip in his lower back, teasing his skin, making him wish those hands would go lower.

Marco's lips were fantastic. They were soft and warm, moving over Jean's with moist precision. Pulling, gnawing and sucking Jean's lips into his. Flicking his tongue in and out of Jean's hot moaning mouth, and he _was_ moaning, he couldn't help it.

Jean held on to Marco for dear life, if he let go, his legs would fail him and his heart would stop. This man, this god, had control over him, and he didn't want it to end.

Jean bit down on the soft pink flesh invading his mouth and Marco moaned too, making his head spin, making him lean into him even more.

Jean moaned once more and Marco laughed, making Jean open his eyes.

Marco's eyes were still closed, but he was pulling away, biting his bottom lip in happiness.

All Jean could do was stare at him dreamily. He'd just kiss that man, or rather, that man had just kissed him and he loved it. He loved everything about him. His dark brown hair, his lazy freckles, his mischievous smile and warm chocolate eyes. _He's gorgeous. _

Marco opened his eyes and smiled brightly.

"And just who was it that makes everything better?" he smirked cheekily.

"What?" Jean asked breathlessly and confused.

Marco just chuckled back at him, knowing he had forgotten what he'd said three months ago. Three months ago Jean had been forced into a mood by Eren and had snapped, but later remarked that Marco made him feel better, just by standing near him. Now, it was the other way round. Marco was in a mood and Jean was his cure.

"It's been three months. Three whole months." Marco pouted, placing his forehead against Jean's with a sigh. Jean's heart thumped eagerly in his chest. "Three whole months of failed attempts to see each other. I thought I was going to die." he exaggerated, squeezing Jean lightly.

Jean let out a pathetic whimper, his face heating up from embarrassment as Marco touched him. He could see Marco smile at him, biting his lip, in what Jean could only describe as lust. _God, I hope that's what it is._

Letting out a giggle, he rubbed Marco's arms slowly, appreciating the closeness and the fact that Marco had wanted to see him so much.

"You wouldn't have died." he whispered, smiling out the corner of his mouth.

Marco was about to say something, when he was cut off, _and by the most irritating voice imaginable._

"No, but we will if you two don't stop sucking face." Eren spat.

They tore their eyes away from each other and saw that everyone was watching them.

How long had they been kissing? _Long enough to catch everyone's attention._

Connie and Sasha were giggling to each other and hopping around happily as if they'd just seen something wonderful. _Well, it felt wonderful, maybe it looked it too._

Berthold smile sweetly at them, whilst Reiner smiled lecherously. Christa looked on with a "I'm so happy for you" face and Ymir just looked disinterested. Which was fine with Jean because he never showed any interest in her relationship either. They weren't those kind of friends. It was bitch and moan, but never about anything personal.

Mikasa smiled lightly and Armin beamed, glad to see Marco so happy.

Eren looked displeased, but what was new about that and oddly enough, the new trio were also looking their way.

The women was practically drooling,_ she's weird. Maybe? _And the little dark haired man said something to the taller blonde man that had him blushing. _Are they a couple too?_

Jean coughed awkwardly, his face heating up. Marco chuckled deeply, his chest vibrating against Jean's.

"Do it again!" the strange women cried. Jean looked at her with shock and embarrassment and was about to splutter a refusal, but the shorter man got there first.

"Shut up Hanji. Nobody wants you perving all over them." he snapped, his voice deeper than Jean had imagined.

"Well, you and Erwin don't seem to mind." She giggled, the taller man blushing even harder.

"I do mind!" He scowled, causing her to laugh even more.

"I just want to see that kiss again. I should have recorded it." she whined, eyes sparkling at them.

"Sorry Hanji darling, but Jean's mine. And that means, I have all the recording rights." Marco winked at her, her face becoming a mixture of disappointment and respect. _He knows her? Wait, recording what?_

"Fine, I'll respect that." she said with false emotion.

"Tch." The sour faced man shook his head.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you both this…" Jean huffed, his eyes narrowed at Marco in particular. "… but nobody is recording me. Not ever!" he stated flatly, sliding out of Marco's hold.

Marco looked devastated, as his hands were pushed away from their place on Jean's waist.

"W-what…" he stammered. "… I was only joking." he pleaded, reaching out for Jean once more, but never reaching their target.

Jean smiled back evilly.

"I know…." he quirked his brow. "…but your going to make up for it all the same." he said, biting his lip approvingly, looking Marco up and down. He'd been right, Marco did look fantastic. He wore a black, fitted suit jacket with a tight blue v-neck t-shirt and some faded blue jeans, that hugged his legs loosely. He was hardly dressed as smart as Jean, but it didn't seem to matter, because just looking at him made Jean's legs weak.

"And just how am I going to make it up to you?" he said raising his brow and smiling crookedly back at him. Jean's insides swam heatedly.

"Well…" he started, glaring at the gathered crowed, telling them the show was over with his eyes.

They seemed to get the message and started to drift off and back to the party. Although, Connie and Sasha got an extra glare as they stood close by, but reluctantly went back to doing whatever it is that they do. "… you could start by giving me a kiss that isn't in front of a studio audience." he smirked, biting his lip seductively. Marco smirked back, grabbing Jean's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"It would be my pleasure sweetness." he cooed, grinning out the side of his mouth, bringing Jean's hand to his lips and kissing his fingers with a devilish charmed. Jean's insides melted and his spine fizzed with anticipation. _Seriously, what is this guy? _

Marco's dark chocolate eyes stared into his, lust glowing brightly. Jean was so transfixed on them that he hadn't even noticed that he was being led outside, until the cold air slapped at his skin.

"It's freezing!" Jean gasped. Marco just smiled and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Jean's middle.

"Well, just snuggle up to me and you'll be fine." he chuckled, nuzzling Jean's hair. _Umm, smells like coconut._

Jean couldn't help but smile. He'd wanted to do this for three months, to just have Marco hold him, in his big strong arms and be close to him. _Jaeger can kiss my ass, I'm not letting Marco go._

"Yeah, I think I will." he breathed, nuzzling lightly into the crook of Marco's neck and leaning into him.

Marco let out a happy sigh, squeezing the man in his arms gently.

"How have I managed without you my whole life." Marco contemplated out loud.

"With ease I would imagine." Jean giggled, hiding his blush in Marco's neck, sure the heat in his cheeks would be felt by Marco's exposed skin.

He chuckled happily, holding Jean tighter still.

"An easy life would be boring. Don't you think?" he asked huskily. Jean hummed in agreement, unable to speak, as his heart beat a million.

Suddenly Jean found himself being pulled from his place against Marco's neck and staring into his eyes instead.

He was gorgeous, with his magnificent chocolate pools for eyes, surround by wonderful chocolate sprinkles called freckles and a warm buttery smile, all Jean could do was look up at him bashfully.

Marco cupped Jean's soft cheeks in his hands, smiling down at the beautiful man before him. His amber eyes, his soft pale skin, his crooked smiles, his snorts and giggles. Marco loved them all, and he wanted to say so…_I love him._

"Can I say it Jean?" he asked, his voice breathy and worried.

Jean knew what he meant and was shocked to say the least. He felt the same way, and knew that Marco meant everything to him, but was it the right time? _We haven't even been on a real date yet._

"Isn't it a little too soon?" Jean asked nervously. Marco's face seemed to dim at that, and Jean tried to back track. "I mean, we haven't been on a real date yet and you might hate me a few weeks down the line. It's happened before, I'm not as nice as people would like to think when they start seeing me…." he rambled. "… and it's not that I don't feel the same, because I do, I just don't know if it's the right time…" He stopped mid-babble as Marco grinned at him and Jean's cheek burst into flame once he'd realised what he'd said.

"You feel the same?" Marco asked, his voice like drizzled syrup and a smile like… _like what? A smile like what?_

"I… that's…" Jean stuttered, his brain failing him and instead producing…_ a snort. You did it again Jean. You made a fool of yourself, again._

Marco laughed at him, hands still resting on Jean's face, his thumb stroking his jaw teasingly.

"D-don't laugh." he whined, pouting until he effectively caught Marco's attention.

"Aw, I'm sorry Jean. It's just…" he breathed, taking in Jean's pitiful expression.

"It's just what?" he pouted again, looking up through his eye lashes.

Marco's stomach tense at the sight.

"It's just that you're so beautiful Jean. I cant help but feel happy." he smiled, earning a slight glare from Jean. "And in you own round about way, you beat me to the punch." he grinned lopsidedly.

"I'll punch you if you're not careful!" he hissed back playfully, poking Marco in the chest.

"Owch!" Marco laughed, letting go of Jean in favour of rubbing his abused torso.

"Well?" Jean huffed, folding his arms obstinately. Marco stopped laughing and looked at Jean in confusion.

"What?" he tilted his head innocently, making Jean's insides curl.

Jean took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Well…" he started, leaning on the back of his heels, nervously. "…if I said it in a round about way, then you can say it in a straight forward way, right?" he finished, looking at everyone and everything, except Marco.

Marco smiled shyly, but did as Jean asked all the same. He took a step closer, and lifted Jean's chin so he was facing him, blush and all. He took a deep breath and smiled down at his future lover.

"Jean "sensible" Kirstein…" he said, meeting Jean's eyes with a smirk. Jean couldn't help but smile back, remembering that stupid joke he'd told when they first met. Marco took Jean's hand in his, twinning their fingers together. "…I love you." he finished, squeezing his hand affectionately. Jean's heart stopped and his lungs burned with the need for air, as he gasped at Marco's confession.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you and spend every single holiday with you." he smiled, enjoying the sight of Jean melting in front of him._ Definitely melting._

Jean smiled dreamily. _Every holiday…_

"Does that mean we get to spend Christmas together?" he asked quizzically, with a sly smile.

Marco then proceeded to suck the air in between his teeth and pull an odd face. "I'm going to take that as a no." he giggled up at him, finding Marco's face amusing. "So much for spending every holiday together." Jean rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, finally getting his feet firmly back on the ground.

"I know…" Marco whined, wrapping his arms around Jean's waist suddenly, pulling him into a hug and stuffing his face into the smaller man's neck.

He breathed heavily, warm sticky air slithering down Jean's neck, making him shiver pleasantly.

"I really want to, believe me. But…" he sighed again, causing Jean to bite back a moan as the sensation of Marco's breath became too much. His side tingled sensitively and his stomach twisted with warmth. He needed Marco to move, or he would collapse in his arms and never move again.

"But what?" Jean cooed, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

"But…" he said, raising his head and looking into Jean's caramel eyes. "… my mum would kill me if I didn't go home for Christmas. Literally, she'd kill me." he chuckled as Jean raised a sceptical brow at him.

"It's true!" he screeched. Jean held back a laugh.

"Well, if you didn't want to spend Christmas with me, you should have just said so." he said flatly, biting back a smile.

"Jean!" he screeched again childishly. "You know your being cruel, right?"

Jean let his laughter out, cackling cheekily.

"Yeah, I know. But, you're too easy to wind up." he giggled.

Marco huffed at him, but smiled widely.

"That's because I don't want you to hate me." he said, his smile fading a little. Jean insides twisted. _He's just so perfect._

"How could I ever hate you." he smiled warmly, lifting his hand to Marco's cheek and stroking it softly.

Marco leaned into his touch and hummed contentedly. Making Jean think of a cat. _He'd be a good cat. Whereas I'd be more like a stray. But he'd still like me anyway._

"I'd never hate you either." he said, almost mirroring Jean's inner monolog.

"Well, Christmas doesn't matter this year." he smiled, letting his fingers trail down Marco's neck to rest on his shoulder. "I also have family to meet. But.." he blushed a little as he let his thoughts wonder to tonight's possible activities. "…we've still got tonight. Right?" he bit his bottom lip seductively and looked up into Marco's dreamy eyes. Except, Marco's eyes didn't look as dream filled and as excited as he'd hoped.

Marco let out a croak and shifted uneasily in his place, his fingers twitching nervously at Jean's waist.

Jean sighed in defeat, shaking his head with a small smile. _It's always something._

"I'm sorry Jean." he said, forcing a smile. "It's a long drive home, so I have to leave early tonight." he groaned, rubbing the back of his neck irritably. "I really wish you hadn't propositioned me though. I'm really contemplating death for you." he chuckled, a smirk working it way to his face.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to die. I don't really think one time would be enough." he grinned mischievously, brushing nonexistent dust from Marco's shoulder.

Marco scoffed in disbelief and he bit back a laugh. _That's right, I don't think I could ever get enough of you Mr Bodt._

"No dieing! Got it!" he blushed, laughing breathily. Jean took in his reddened face, with sweet freckles and a bright smile. Yep, he loved this man. _Definitely in love._

"So, I guess I don't have you for long then?" he asked, a little smile playing on his lips.

"No, I'm afraid not." he smiled weakly back.

"Then you're going to have to make it up to me on New Years." Jean smirked lopsidedly, making Marco grin widely.

"Definitely." he agreed, squeezing Jean in his arms. "But first we have to survive Christmas with out families." he laughed. Jean laughed too, rolling his eyes at the thought of spending Christmas with his annoying family, instead of the gorgeous Marco.

"Correction." he smiled evilly. "First, you have to pry yourself away from me." he whispered, snaking his arms around Marco's neck, pulling him closer and locking their lips together.

Marco was surprised at first, but soon grew comfortable and began running his hands up and down Jean's perfect back, then down to cup his soft, extremely squeezable butt, making Jean moan into his mouth.

Marco's stomach twisted and turned as Jean's slick tongue worked it's way in-between his lips and started a war with his own. His won and began turning Jean into a moaning mess, licking up and down the sides, sucking and flicking at it to make Jean emit the most pleasurable sounds.

It made Marco's head spin, his mind turning so fuzzy that he didn't even realize he'd pinned Jean up against the wall, placing himself in the middle of his slender legs, that trembled wonderfully at his sides.

They groaned into each others mouths, as their hips ground together, causing them to feel the heat rise in their stomachs. _So hot!_

"Jean, it's too much…" he panted. "…we need…" he panted again.

"Yeah, we need to stop." Jean huffed back, trying to pull their lips apart, only to have his lower lip snatched up in Marco's teeth.

Jean hissed as his lip was bitten and gnawed at.

"Mark-Oh, E-Nuff." he tired, his lip still prisoner to Marco's teeth. He shook his head in agreement but didn't stop attacking his mouth or caressing Jean's succulent ass.

Jean whimpered helplessly. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want Marco to stop, but he had to. If this went any further, they'd be doing each other on Connie's patio, and Jean didn't want Connie hanging that over his head for the rest of his life.

There was also the fact that Marco had to leave, if this carried on, he would never let him go.

So Jean made the decision to stop it, and stop it he did.

He pulled Marco's hair ripping their faces away from one another, nearly tearing his lip off in the process and pushed against his chest to disentangle their bodies.

Marco whined pathetically, looking at Jean with confused brown eyes. Jean just stared back with conviction. They really had to control themselves.

Marco nodded weakly to show he understood, but the look in his eyes was one of disappointment. _Well, I'm disappointed too you know._

They stood there for a while, in silence, catching their breaths and exchanging bashful looks. They'd gone further than they had intended and now they paid for it with embarrassment.

Marco was about to speak, when he was suddenly interrupted by a bouncing Sasha.

"There you are!" she squealed in delight.

She walked up to them quickly and grabbed them by their hands, dragging them back into the house, babbling about something so quickly that they didn't catch a word of it.

Jean chanced a smile at Marco and received one right back. His butterflies squirmed happily and for once he was happy for Sasha and he bad timing, having helped lift the awkwardness between the two of them.

They quickly found themselves in the main room. The lights had been dimmed and a disco ball had appear from somewhere. Hanging in the middle of the ceiling, casting little snowflakes of light around the room. Everyone started to gather underneath it as music began to play.

It was slow and romantic. Something you'd here at the end of a high school prom or some soppy movie.

Sasha smiled brightly and bounced off towards Connie, having made her point. Which neither of them had heard, but seemed to understand from the drastic change in the room's appearance.

Jean snorted. Connie had outdone himself, he was officially impressed.

Marco laughed beside him.

"Wow." he said, shaking his head in approval.

"Yeah, Connie's gone all out this year." Jean stated.

"I think its perfect." Marco smiled, taking Jean's hand and pulling him gently towards the dance floor. "I think slow dancing is safe don't you?" he smirked, reminding them both of earlier.

"Yes, slow dancing is fine." he lulled, smiling crookedly back.

Marco twirled Jean into his arms, earning a few giggles from the smaller man.

"Guess we'll just have to dance all night, seeing as we cant be trusted to do anything else." he said, his voice like drizzled honey in Jean's ears.

"Yeah, guess so." he whispered back, leaning into him and resting his head on Marco's study shoulder. "It's too bad that you have to go so soon, but I can wait till New Years. I might get a little ratty with my folks, but then again, when don't I?" he chuckled.

"Yeah me too." he huffed, holding Jean tighter, rocking them back and forth with the old school music.

Jean hummed dreamily as Marco nuzzled his hair. _Damn him, being so perfect._

Jean looked around, many different couples danced, their arms circling one another. It was a nice atmosphere. Even Eren was being quiet, as he stared deeply into Armin's big baby blue eyes. _Yep, this is nice. So nice. Although it would be nicer if Connie and Sasha weren't twirling around like idiots._

Jean decided to let their lunacy go and enjoy the moment. He only had Marco for a while and he wanted enjoy every last bit of him.

So, they danced. And then they dance some more, until the time came for Marco to go.

Jean escorted him outside and only let him go once he'd had as many kisses as he could get without them losing their control. _His lips taste so good, it's hard to stop._

And once many longing looks and half hearted goodbyes were exchanged, Marco left, leaving Jean to watch his tail lights fade away.

Once he could see them no more he wandering aimlessly back inside, cursing Marco's stupid, useless car for actually starting when he'd wanted it fail.

_This Christmas is going to suck ass!_

**OMG! I'm so sorry, this took to long. And know it was a really long wait.**

**I can give you loads of excuses, I really can. Like I totally got block somewhere in the middle and then work got really busy and then I selfishly went on holiday. To the USA, I might add. So to all of you from America, its totally awesome there! Loved it. And then when I got back I had to go to work some more, but…. I totally forced myself to get it done. And it turned out much longer than I thought it would be. BUT ITS DONE NOW SO, I REALLY HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT!**


	4. Chapter 4

So, they missed New Years all together and through nobodies fault but their own.

The countdown had gone unnoticed and the fireworks were exchanged for metaphorical ones, ones that exploded behind their eyes as different parts of their bodies collided.

They were holed up in a dark, yet comfortable room, the original occupant somewhere else enjoying the celebrations. They had made a mental note, as they burst through its doors, that if they were ever found out, they would apologise profusely, but they didn't stop their actions none the less.

The noises outside went unheard, the explosions and laughing were nothing compared to the bated breaths that echoed throughout the little room.

"Oh Marco…" he breathed, twisting his fingers through dark locks, causing the man on top of him to grunt.

"Jean." he engaged him in a sloppy kiss, his tongue dancing in Jean's slick mouth. They moaned into each other, Jean's fingers untangling themselves from Marco's hair, to join the others clawing at his shoulders, leaving burning pink lines on his olive skin.

_Oh my god… Marco, you're amazing._

Christmas couldn't have gone any slower, the days were spent counting down to this very moment, both of them itching to see and devour the other.

As soon as they had entered each other's sights, all the anticipation and giddy fear had been thrown to the wind. As soon as Marco had placed his hands on Jean's hips, that was the end of all their self control. They managed to slip away unseen and find somewhere secluded. This room.

At first, everything was slow and tender, but they soon got bored of that and went straight for the fast and passionate.

Still, Marco was aware enough to make sure Jean was prepared and comfortable. _Thank god for Marco, even if it felt like…_

… excruciating pleasure, as Marco worked his fingers inside of him. Stretching him, rubbing his heated insides in an almost unbearable manner, as Marco littered kisses with burning lips, over Jean's quivering skin.

Finally Marco's ministrations stopped, pulling his fingers out, stroking up and down Jean's trembling thighs, breathing deeply as he watched the smaller male writhe under his caresses.

His head had fallen to side, exposing his silky neck to him. He wanted it. His pink lips, worked to a lusty red between his teeth. His hands clenching the bed sheets as if it would stop him from drifting away.

He watched as Jean's smooth pale chest heaved shallow breaths, only to be followed by erotic whimpers.

"Jean." he gasped huskily, attacking the body below him with his mouth once more. He let his lips dance up white skin, followed swiftly by his devilish fingers.

His lips meet with a pink nub and kissed it.

"Mar…" Jean mewled.

He kissed it again and again, and once he tired of that, he bit it, causing Jean to arch up into him.

"Ahh…" he cried

He sucked on it then, hard. Jean shook in the air and collapsed back down onto the bed in a wanton, quaking mess.

"Please Marco…" he gasped. "… no more."

Marco looked up at him in lusty confusion.

"You want me to stop?" he breathed, his lips never leaving Jean's silky skin. Jean shook his head softly. _No, you idiot, that's not what I meant._ "…because I can't stop Jean, you taste too good." he moaned childishly, continuing to lap at his abused nipple.

Jean shook again, Marco's statement swimming around in his head. _He sounds like a spoilt child who's being denied his favourite candy. So cute. I'd let you eat me alive Marco._

"No. I want more…" Jean begged, squirming under Marco's roaming hands that flicked over his ticklish sides. "…I want you… I want you now." he rasped.

Suddenly Marco growled, _he actually growled, _ripping Jean away from the mattress and into his lap.

His arms surrounded the lithe man, pressing himself possessively against his chest, burying his face into the crook of Jean's neck.

"Jean…" he whined. "… you're driving me insane." he pouted, looking up into Jean's glazed eyes.

"Ditto." he huffed, as Marco rolled his hips up into him, rubbing his extremely hard cock against Jean's ass.

Marco chuckled darkly, gnawing at Jean's pearly shoulder, making him hiss.

"Then can I…" he moaned loudly into Jean's ear as he rolled his hips again.

"Yes." Jean nodded quickly, digging his nails into freckled shoulders.

Marco slowly moved his hands down to Jean's cheeks, lifting him up and positioning him above his erection.

He held him there for a few moments until Jean gave his shoulder a squeeze to let him know he was ready.

Gently, he lowered his lover down, his tip spreading Jean wide, sliding into him. _Shit, so big._ He pushed himself in further with a tiny thrust, making Jean cry out and grip his shoulders even more.

"Ngh…" he gasped, biting his lip. It hurt, but it felt so good. _It's Marco… Marco's…_ it felt so good he couldn't think.

"I'm sorry…" he breathed heavily, his fingers groping Jeans hips harshly in an attempt to control himself. He didn't want to hurt Jean, he wanted everything… well, he just wanted everything, but hurting him was out of the question. "… are you ok?"

"Yes…" he said, releasing his hold on Marco's strong golden shoulders, to lift the freckled mans face from its place against his neck. He smiled lightly down at him and placed a little kiss against his forehead. Marco hummed contentedly. Jean was fine, so he was fine. "… it just hurt a little, but… it's normal." he cooed, placing another kiss on his lips.

They smiled into each other's mouths, tasting the others happiness with their wandering tongues.

Marco wrapped his arms around him once more, stroking affectionate circles into Jean's back.

Marco would have happily stayed like that forever, but Jean was the first to move.

He lifted himself up Marco's erection slowly, biting his lip as he felt the large intrusion stroke his insides.

Jean heard a lusty moan from beneath him and felt fingers groped harshly at his hips.

"Jean…" he breathed.

His heart beat quickly as Marco's scorching breath fizzed over his neck and his member throbbed inside him, only to beat twice as fast when he let himself drop back down, forcing Marco deeper.

"SHIT!" they cried in unison.

"Oh god, Jean!" he yelled, pushing the man back down on to the bed and thrusting into him once more.

"MARCO!" he cried again, clawing at whatever his fingers could find. It felt so good they couldn't stop themselves. They lost all control.

Marco continued to snap his hips up into Jean mercilessly, his fingers digging into Jean's flesh so hard, bruises would be sure to follow.

"Ngh! Marc…" He whimpered, his inner walls heating up in an unbearable fashion. _I'm burning alive! _"So… good!"

"Ahh, Jean!" he moaned carelessly, his mouth finding its way to Jean's ear. "Jean…"

"Ngh…" Marco's breath was so hot, it burned, the voice in his ear sent shivers running through his body and Marco moaned loudly once more, loving the feeling of Jean quake beneath him.

"Jean…" his thrust deeply, making Jean arch into him and claw at his back. He loved it, Jean was all his, his body coming up to meet him willingly, his nails dragging hot burning lines over him, to prove he belonged to Jean as much as Jean belonged to him. "… oh god. Oh god Jean, I love you!" he cried, thrusting harshly once again.

"Marco…" he whined. _Damn him! Why did he have to say that? I cant… _"I LOVE YOU TOO!" he screamed, Marco hitting his prostate dead on. "SHIT! Marco I…" he threw head back into the sheets, his mouth wide in a silent scream as Marco continued to hit that one spot again and again.

"Jean, so good. I cant…" he panted. "… stop." he let his head drop to Jean's neck, were he proceeded to suck at sweet, flushed skin.

Jean whimpered as his neck was attacked, it felt as if he were being devoured whole. He loved it. Wanted it to go on forever, but he knew it couldn't. He could feel himself growing closer and closer to end with each wild thrust Marco drilled into him. _So good!_

"Marco… I'm almost…" he bit back a moan, forcing his hand up to Marco's dark hair, and pulling him away from his neck to look into his eyes. "Marco." he breathed, his eyes glazed and his lips desperate for attention. _Kiss me!_

Marco kissed him then, forcefully and sloppily, as if he could read Jean's mind. Their tongues collided stupidly, as if they'd forgotten how to use them, their minds hazy from the pleasure caused by the other.

Jean's insides tightened and burned torturously, as Marco screwed him thoroughly, hitting and caressing every single sweet spot to the point where his body couldn't function beyond conforming to Marco's every demand. Mewling at his touch and rolling his hips up to meet him.

Marco's mind was a blank, all he knew was the insatiable urge to bury himself in the tight heat that enveloped him, that drove him insane, that made him push deeper and harder and closer to his release. It was too much. It was too good. It was Jean.

They moaned into one another as they neared their end. The heat pooling in their stomachs, bodies shaking from exhaustion and pleasure. _So close._

"Marco, I'm…" he breathed. Marco shook his head in understanding, his tongue still flicking in and out of Jean's mouth.

"Me too." he huffed, snapping his hips upwards.

"Ahh… Marco." he whined, grabbing and ripping Marco's hand from his hip, pulling it up and placing it on his leaking, forgotten cock. "Touch me." he pleaded.

Marco complied, wrapping his fingers around it, making Jean hiss. No doubt it hurt from being neglected for so long, but it probably felt so good too, if Jean's pleasure filled face was anything to go by. He pumped it in time with his thrusts, squeezing the tip before running his fingers down the shaft.

"Mmm… Marco!" he twisted his fingers in the dark locks once more.

"Ngh." he grunted back, as he felt dull nails rake at his scalp. "Jean." he rasped, his voice gravely, making Jean's head spin.

He'd dreamed of Marco's voice in his ears, dreamed of Marco's hands roaming his body. His voice all smoky and erotic, his hands callous and hot on his skin. He'd dreamed of it for so long and now that it was happening, he realised his dreams were so off base. Reality was so much better than anything his fuzzy, detached little brain could conjure up.

Marco drove himself in one more time, hitting Jean's prostate again, hard. That was it for Jean, he was ripped over the edge, lights dancing behind his eyes, electricity coursing through his already pleasure abused body. He shook from the force of his orgasm, a loud cry forcing its way out of his lungs. The world disappeared as Marco caused the greatest orgasm he had ever had.

"MARCO!" he gripped wildly at the sheets, Marco still shakily forcing himself in and out of Jean's ass.

Marco breathed heavily, the sound of Jean calling his name was the most erotic thing he had ever heard. The sight of Jean as his cum shot up his torso, the feel of Jean as he tighten unbearable around him. He was so close, the pleasure too much for him to handle. His body shook weakly, as he thrust further into Jean's slick hole a few more times to reach he climax.

"OH SHIT JEAN!" he burst, shooting everything into a writhing Jean.

Jean whimpered as Marco's hot seed pooled inside him, heating him up from the inside.

"Ah, Marco." he breathed, letting his body melt into the sheets beneath him. He felt weak, _so weak._

"Hmm." Marco collasped on top of him, nuzzling into Jean's sticky neck, still fully sheathed inside of him. He didn't want to move. Everything felt right. _So right._ Being so close, so intimate. How could he ever stop kissing him? _I'll never stop._

Jean hummed contentedly as Marco continued to caress him. Covering him in a thousand tiny torturous kisses, fingers stroking his sides softly. _So sweet. _He would let this go on forever if he could, but things were starting to become uncomfortable.

"Marco." he giggled as dark locks tickled his chin.

"Hmm?" he murmured, still insistent on kissing the entirety of Jean's neck.

"You're starting to get heavy." he smiled. Marco looked up at him with deep chocolaty eyes and smiled back cheekily, childishly refusing to stop what he was doing.

"And?" he smirked, his voice a type of husky that can only be achieved after sex. Jean's insides fizzed with a heat that was now familiar.

"And nothing." he scolded playfully, pushing his shoulder lightly. Marco laughed, the sound vibrating deeply between them. Jean blushed at the man on top of him. _Seriously, this guy. He really is a god. _"Please Marco. You're getting heavy and…" his blush deepened and he bit his abused lips awkwardly.

Marco looked at the man beneath him quizzically. Even after everything they had just done, Jean could still blush like a cute little virgin. _Just like when we first met._

"And what, Jean?" he cooed, leaning in to kiss him gently. Jean couldn't help but moan as their lips connected.

"And…" he kissed back. "…could you pull out? It's a bit…" he blushed some more, looking away with embarrassment. Marco chuckled happily.

"Sorry, I should have know. I didn't mean to hurt you." he smiled reassuringly.

"No, you didn't hurt me." Jean added quickly, before Marco could kiss him again.

He smiled down at his lover, never taking his eyes off him as he lifted himself up and slowly pulled himself out, wanting to see Jean's face contort in one last moment of pleasure.

He let a moan slip out as Jean's silky walls stroked his lifeless cock once more and then proceeded to roll sideways to lie down beside his boyfriend. He let out a shaky breath as Jean smiled back at him. Shuffling closer, he wrapped his arms around his waist, fingers stroking Jean's smooth milky skin.

It felt nice to wrapped up in Marco's strong arms. It felt safe and warm. _I want to stay like this forever. _He could feel his eyes close as the comfort of Marco took him over.

He looked at Jean's sleepy face and sighed contentedly as he felt his own eyes grow heavy.

"Jean?" he whispered, afraid he may have already fallen asleep.

"Hmm?" he replied sleepily.

"I love you Jean." he whispered again.

Jean cracked open an eye and smiled as Marco blushed at him.

"I love you too Marco. How could I not?" he chuckled. Marco smiled back and pulled Jean even closer.

"I hope you never find the answer to that question." he huffed, kissing Jean's forehead.

"Don't worry, I don't think I ever will." he said, kissing a freckled shoulder affectionately.

They smiled into the embrace and let sleep take them.

_Definitely worth the wait._

**Hello, and thank you for reading. I really hope you enjoyed my story. Sorry it took so long to finish. Thanks again for reading this and following and favourite-ing and reviewing it. And for reading it all the way to the end. Yes, it is the end unfortunately. But, I do have others, so check them out. I also have others in the pipe line, so keep and eye out for those too. :D **

**So ****please review ****let me know what you think.**


End file.
